1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor exercise equipment, and more particularly to a swingable exercise bike.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exercise bike is used in exercise and simulates riding a real bike to train the muscle of the legs, to strengthen functions of the heart and the lung, and to improve the blood circulations. The conventional exercise bike has shortcomings such as being monotonous and lack of entertaining effects, all of which cause people to give up exercise easily.
TW patent No M314622 discloses a swinging exercise bike that solves the shortcomings of the conventional exercise bike. With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, the swinging exercise bike includes a base 70 for being placed on floor, a bike body 80 mounted on the base 70, and a swinging apparatus 90 mounted on the base 70 and connected with the bike body 80. The swinging apparatus 90 provides a right-left swinging movement for the bike body 80 to resolve the shortcomings of being monotonous.
The structure of the bike body 80 is similar to an ordinary exercise bike and has a handlebar 81, a seat 82, two pedals 83 and a flywheel 84.
The swinging apparatus 90 has a base frame 91, a swinging seat 92, a pivot shaft 93 and two cushion apparatuses 94. The base frame 91 is mounted on the base 70 and has a movable device 911 that is a telescopic tube assembly. The swinging seat 92 is securely mounted on the bike body 80. The movable device 911 provides a movement function for the swinging seat 92 to move up and down. The pivot shaft 93 pivotally connects the swinging seat 92 with the movable device 911 of the base frame 91. The cushion apparatuses 94 are sloped, are mounted on the base frame 91, are respectively located at two sides of the movable device 911, and each cushion apparatus 94 has a shock absorber 941 and a spring 942 mounted around the shock absorber 941.
With reference to FIG. 7, the swinging apparatus 90 has a complicated design and is difficult to assemble and install, and hence the cost of the swinging apparatus 90 is high. Additionally, the swinging apparatus 90 has a critical shortcoming that the movement of the swinging seat 92 is restricted by the shock absorbers 941 of the cushion apparatuses 94, and thus the ends of the swinging seat 92 cannot swing when a user rides on the bike body 80. Therefore, the swinging apparatus 90 cannot provide a wide swinging range when using the shock absorber 941 as a cushion component.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional exercise bike, the present invention provides a swingable exercise bike to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.